A Different Shore
by Godofthunder97
Summary: The Reapers have ravaged the Galaxy. Time is running short. Out of options Shepard is forced to play The Catalysts's game and is sent back to Eden Prime with no memory of his past adventure. He must deal with new enemies and old but different allies in order to stop the Reapers from ever coming in a different universe on a different shore. AU


So much fighting. So much despair. So much... death.

And all for what? Was it all because of one person's intense hatred for another race?

_Saren_

Was it for the sake of a race facing near extinction?

_Wrex_

Was it for the greater good of the mission?

_Kaiden_

And what about all the others who died as collateral damage?

_Jenkins. Kelly. Rupert. Gabby_

What about them? Were their deaths the result of simply bad luck? A case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or was it because of **HIS **mistakes, was all this despair, all this madness, all this death... his fault?

Did **HE **cause all of this?

This was the disorder and unrest controlling Shepard's mind, even now as he was critically injured he could think of nothing but all of the people who died under his command. He hardly even felt real pain from the severe injuries he received from the Harbinger's attack, all he could feel was the pain he saw in the faces of the departed. The pain he himself felt.

He couldn't stop seeing their faces.

He first saw Legion and how the synthetic would look at Shepard with it's optic, he could have sworn that it was almost like he looked up to and admired the commander. Thanks to Legion-and EDI as well-Shepard's opinions of synthetic life forms such as the geth and AI's completely changed. It wasn't just the humans and the Asari and the Turians and the Krogan and the Quarians, the geth deserved the chance to live just as much as anyone else. Shepard never thought he would consider a geth a "friend" but that's exactly what Legion was.

A friend.

Next Shepard saw Mordin and the look the Salarian had when he said goodbye to the commander before he sacrificed himself to cure the genophage. He saw regret as well relief. Obviously the professor would have preferred to live but Shepard knew he could finally be at peace with himself now that he undid his mistake and gave the Krogan a second chance. That being said he was really starting to miss Mordin and his quirks. Whether it was his hyperactive cadence of speech or his love of Gilbert and Sullivan things just didn't feel the same without them. Sure he had his more psychotic moments but he was still a trusted confidant to Shepard.

He couldn't help but wonder if he had finally gotten the chance to start studying seashells, wherever he was.

Then Shepard saw Thane and he couldn't help but feel even more sad when he saw the deceased drell. Although the assassin was one of the deadliest and sometimes coldest of Shepard's allies he also had the capacity to be one of the kindest and most compassionate. Even if Thane himself would likely deny it. But Shepard saw it, he could see it when Thane talked about his family and he saw it when he received Thane's message to meet him at the hospital on the Citadel. He owed Thane for not only his work during the fight against the Collectors but he also owed him for watching over Ashley when she got hurt, and he owed him for his friendship.

It was a shame he'd never get the chance to repay him.

Finally Shepard's thoughts rushed to the man slouched next to him. Admiral Anderson's death was the most recent of Shepard's allies, the commander turned and looked at his fallen mentor a deep sense of guilt and regret dwelling inside as he did so. He himself shot Anderson against his will when he was under the control of The Illusive Man, it wasn't long after that when he shot the Illusive Man once he regained control of himself.

His body was still laying on the ground a few feet away. Strangely though it wasn't even Anderson's death or the fact that Shepard killed him that weighed the most on him, it was the admiral's last words that haunted him most.

_"You ever think of just settling down Shepard?" Even despite all his injuries the commander couldn't help but allow himself to smile, no matter how much it hurt._

_"Yeah... I like the sound of that. Not sure I'd be much good at it though."_

_"Sure you would." Shepard could almost feel Anderson smile next to him. " I think you'd make a great dad."_

_"U-Uh...uh-huh." Shepard coughed out._

_"Think how proud your kid'll be. Telling everyone... their dad is Commander Shepard."_

_"I don't know about that. Not everything I've done is to be proud of." Anderson ignored him.  
_

_"God... feels like years since I've just... sat down." he mused with a far away tone growing in his voice._

_"I think you earned a rest." Shepard said glancing at Anderson before closing his eyes._

_"Anderson." he said opening his eyes. The admiral groaned as he struggled to keep his eyes open. _

_"Anderson stay with me."_

_"We're almost through this." Anderson turned to face Shepard, with what little strength he had left he weakly put his hand on his pupil's shoulder.  
_

_"You did good son. You did good. I'm proud of you." Anderson's hand slipped of Shepard's shoulder and his head dropped._

_"Anderson...Anderson...Thank you sir."_

Shepard coughed violently falling out of his memory. Anderson's words couldn't help but make him wonder about all the opportunities missed, all the things that could have been but weren't. What if he could of convinced Wrex to just let him destroy Saren's research facility instead of killing him, what if he could have saved both Ashley and Kaiden? What if he could have had a normal life with Miranda?

Miranda.

The former Cerberus operative soon became the only thing the first human Spectre could think about. She was an ice queen when he first met her but he was eventually able to break through that outer layer and have a "positive effect" on her. At least that's what Liara said anyway. During their last conversation Miranda expressed fear that either way nothing would ever be the same between them after their fight against the Reapers. He reassured her that no matter what they would face whatever came next together.

That thought only reminded him that his job wasn't over yet. He touched his side and felt something warm but oddly cold at the same time, he removed his hand and saw it was now covered in blood. Shepard crawled away from his spot next to Anderson's and moved towards the Crucible's controls, he inched closer and closer to it but his injuries were worse than he feared. Just as he made it to the controls he felt himself start to fade.

_No! Not yet. This needs to end._

Shepard tried to muster whatever strength he had left to try to grip the console's podium so he could get to his feet. He almost made it when he felt his legs go out from beneath him. He tried his best to grab the podium on his way down but he missed it and collapsed to the ground.

He blacked out.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Shepard heard a child's voice, in fact it was a child's voice that sounded familiar. Eerily familiar. He finally opened his eyes and realized he was now crouched on the ground in the fetal position, when he looked up he saw a bright figure that was no bigger then a young child.

In fact it looked like a child.

He slowly stood up trying his best to ignore the pain still plaguing him. After a minute or so he regained his balance and started to observe the being standing in front of him.

"What? Where am I?" He looked around trying to find Anderson and The Illusive Man's bodies but he saw neither. He looked up and realized he was staring into space, he could see his allies fighting the Reapers. Fighting and failing.

"The Citadel. It's my home." the being answered Shepard's earlier question. Behind it was a large device that had a blue beam streaming down from the device into the ground beneath it. Shepard gazed at it cautiously before slowly turning his attention back to the being.

"Who are you?"

"I am The Catalyst."

_The Catalyst?! No that couldn't be right._

"But I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst."

"No, the Citadel is a part of me."

"I need to stop the Reapers... do you know how to do that?"

"Perhaps. I control the Reapers. They are my solution." The Catalyst turned around and began to walk away, Shepard followed limping after him.

"Solution? To what?"

"Chaos."

_Well you've done a great job so far then._

"The created will always rebel against their creators. But we found a way to stop that from happening, a way to restore order."

"By wiping out organic life." Shepard venomously spat out, they both stopped walking.

"No." The Catalyst turned back to face him. "We harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone."

The Catalyst turned back around and walked again leaving Shepard behind momentarily.

"Just as we left your people alone the last time we were here."

"But you killed the rest."Shepard thought of Javik and the Protheans.

"We helped them ascend so they could make way for new life, storing the old life in Reaper form." The Catalyst stopped in front of Shepard, above them in space was a Reaper ship.

"I think we'd rather keep our own form." Shepard looked up at the Reaper.

"No you can't..." The Catalyst snapped. "Without us to stop it, synthetics would destroy all organics. We've created this cycle so that never happens. That's the solution."

Shepard stared down at The Catalyst. "You said you're The Catalyst, but... what are you?"

" A construct. An intelligence designed eons ago to solve a problem. I was created to bring balance, to be the catalyst for peace between organics and synthetics."

"So you're just an AI?"

"In as much as you are just an animal." He could tell he struck a nerve. "I embody the collective intelligence of all Reapers."

"But you were created..."

"Correct."

"By who?"

"By ones who recognized that conflict would arise between synthetics and organics. I was first created to oversee relations between synthetic and organic life... to establish a connection. But our efforts always ended in conflict, so a new solution was required."

"The Reapers?" questioned Shepard.

"Precisely."

"Where did the Reapers come from? Did you create them?"

"My creators gave them form, I gave them function. They in turn, give one purpose. The Reapers are a synthetic representation of my creators."

"And what happened to your creators?" asked Shepard looking back at the Reaper above them.

"Try before the first true Reaper. They did not approve , but it was the only solution." Shepard watched the Reaper fly away, when it was gone he looked down at the Catalyst indignantly.

"You said that before, but how do the Reapers solve anything?"

"Organics create synthetics to improve their own existence, but those improvements have limits. To exceed those limits synthetics must be allowed to evolve. They must by definition, surpass their creators. The result is conflict, destruction, chaos. It is inevitable. Reapers harvest all life-organic and synthetic- preservation before they are lost to this conflict."

"We're at war with the Reapers right now!" Shepard pointed out to the battle outside while clutching his side.

"You may be in conflict with the Reapers, but they are not interested in war."

"I find that hard to believe" spat out the human.

"When fire burns, is it at war? Is it in conflict? Or is it simply doing what it was created to do? We are no different."

Shepard was really starting to hate this little prick.

"We harvest your bodies, your knowledge, your creations. We preserve it to be reborn in the form of a new Reaper. Like a cleansing fire we restore balance."

_Smug bastard_

"New life, both organic and synthetic, can once again flourish." Shepard had just about had enough.

"The defining characteristic of organic life is that we think for ourselves, make our own choices. You take that away and we might as well be machines just like you."

Shepard expected The Catalyst to lash back at him but it didn't much to his surprise. "You have choice. More than you know. The fact that you are standing here the first organic ever proves it."

"But it also proves my solution won't work anymore."

"So now what?" asked the organic.

"We find a new solution."

"Why are you telling me this? Why help me?" asked Shepard growing tired and confused.

"You have altered the variables."

"What do you mean?"

"The Crucible changed me, created new... possibilities. But I can't make them happen. If there is to be a new solution, you must act. It is now in your power to destroy us."

Shepard gazed at the Crucible. He saw a vision of Anderson shooting the device activating it.

"But be warned? Others will be destroyed as well."

"The Crucible will not discriminate. All synthetics will be targeted. Even you are partially synthetic."

He'd have to thank Miranda for that later.

_If there is a later._

"What exactly will happen?" asked Shepard wanting to hear more.

"Your Crucible device appears to be largely intact. However, the effects of the blast will not be confined to the Reapers. Technology you rely on will be attacked, but those who survive should have little difficulty repairing the damage. There will still be losses, but no more then what already has been lost."

"But the Reapers will be destroyed."

"Yes, but the peace won't last. Soon your children will create synthetics, and then the chaos will come back."

"There has to be another way."

"There is. You could instead use the energy of the Crucible to seize control of the Reapers."

Shepard was met with a vision of The Illusive Man seizing control of the Crucible's energy. "So The Illusive Man was right after all."

"Yes but he could never take control... because we already controlled him."

"But I can..."

"You will die. You will control us, but you will lose everything you have." Everything? Miranda, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Ashley, even James. His family. He looked back at battle going on above. Maybe he already lost everything.

"How can I control the Reapers if I'm dead?"

"Your corporeal form will be dissolved, but your thoughts, and even your memories will continue. You will no longer be organic. Your connection to your kind will be lost, though you will remain aware of their existence."

"But the Reapers will obey me?"

"Yes. We will be yours to control and direct as you see fit."

"Hmm."

"There is another option." said The Catalyst noticing the indecision in Shepard's features.

"Synthesis."

"And that is?"

"Add your energy to the Crucible's. The chain reaction will combine all synthetic and organic life into a new framework. A new... DNA."

"Explain how my energy can be added to the Crucible's."

"Your organic energy, the essence of who and what you are will be broken down and dispersed."

"To do what, exactly?"

"The energy of the Crucible released in this way, will alter the nature of all organic life in the galaxy. Organics seek perfection through technology, synthetics seek perfection through understanding. Organics will be perfected by integrating fully with synthetic technology. Synthetics, in turn, will finally have full understanding of organics. It is the ideal solution. Now that we know it is possible, it is inevitable we will reach synthesis."

"Why couldn't you do it sooner?"

"We have tried.. a similar solution in the past. But it has always failed."

"Why?"

"Because the organics were not ready. It is not something that can be... forced. You are ready and you may choose it."

"The paths are open, but you have to choose."

Shepard coughed, he knew his time was probably running out regardless but he still had to way his options. If he destroys all synthetics then that means he'd be destroying the Geth and EDI as well. Legion sacrificed himself to give each Geth individuality and they just learned to coexist with the Quarians. Could he really just throw all of that away?

And then there was EDI. Didn't she prove she had a right to live too? She saved Shepard and his crew more than enough times and she earned her right to feel, to choose. Plus she just found love with Joker, who was he to take all that away from her. Unfortunately controlling the Reapers and synthesis didn't seem all that better. The Reapers were a mistake, they needed to be corrected not controlled. Nothing good came from them and he wasn't about to sacrifice anything to become just like The Catalyst. And synthesis, well it just felt... forced. Maybe it was the best of the three options but Shepard didn't feel right changing all of sentient life's genetic make-up without their knowledge or consent. He would be taking their choice away which went against everything he stood for.

With all of this in mind Shepard made his decision. If he was going out he was going out his way. On his terms.

"I won't "

"You won't what?" asked The Catalyst snapping it's head towards Shepard.

" I won't choose."

"You must choose. A change must come."

"You still don't get it do you?" Shepard growled. "Organics AND synthetics won't be helpless pawns in your quest for order." Shepard spat the last word out with a mix of sarcasm and hate.

"We'll die before we give up our free choice, our individuality, our way of life to **YOU**."

If The Catalyst was angry he didn't show it. It just continued to stare up at Shepard with those shiny lifeless clear eyes. The eyes of a child.

"I see that this cycle is lost. But I have now calculated that there may be another option."

"Save it. I'm done with your 'options'" said Shepard waving off The Catalyst.

"This doesn't involve you anymore, at least not this version of you." This caught his attention.

"What do you mean by... this version?"

"For every decision organics make there is an outcome and an opposite outcome from the opposite decision. From this rise new universes, universes that are different yet parallel to each other."

"Are you saying that there are alternate realities?"

"Precisely. We have determined that there is one in particular that is still early enough that it could lead to a more desired outcome."

"What are you saying?"

"You can use the crucible to dissolve you into energy and that energy will disperse and travel to the other universe."

"How is that possible?"

"There is not enough time to explain in a way you would understand."

"But are you saying that I would... become the other me."

"Correct. You will have no memory of this lifetime, you will however be alert to decisions and events that will shape the return of the Reapers in that timeline that are similar to events in this timeline that did the same. You will not know why."

"So you're saying I'll know when something may lead to... this." He pointed up to the battle still raging on.

"Yes." Shepard looked down at his feet, he thought of all he had done. All the battles he fought, all the friends and enemies he made, all the lives he saved and took. "Will it stop this from happening?" he asked slowly and quietly.

"Perhaps. But beware, some things may very well be the exact same way there are here, although others will be entirely different. Planets, events, and even people will not be as you know them to be."

He looked up and limped towards the Crucible, there were four portals that formed that weren't there before, they were red, blue, green, and white. He didn't know for sure which one was which but he just had an inherent feeling about each. Red was for destroying the reapers, blue was for control, green for synthesis, and the last was the portal to the "other Shepard".

As he limped on his thoughts went back to his friends. He thought of Grunt and he wondered if even he was enjoying the fighting going, regardless he was going to miss that psychotic -yet amusing-savage. He was going to miss EDI and Joker too, he had really gotten use to the quirky but charming AI and Joker was there from the start. Always supporting him.

He thought of Jack and her students. He was glad she seemed to be at peace the last time he saw her, well probably as at much peace as she could be he supposed. Next he thought of James and Ashley, they were probably the two best "ordinary soldiers" out of the bunch even if they weren't always the easiest to command . James followed him regardless though and Shepard appreciated it, he just hoped Ashley wouldn't be too mad at him for this.

Then he thought of Liara and Tali, out of everyone Liara would probably understand his decision the most. Tali would probably beg him to reconsider, she was always worrying about him in that regard. She was the closest thing to a little sister he ever had.

He was really going to miss Garrus. He was the best marksman, the best comrade, and the best friend Shepard could ever had. He wished he was here right now, at least he'd have another opinion. He knew though that Garrus would urge Shepard to make his own decision and that he would stand by him no matter what it was. He was really going to miss that miserable bastard, "calibrations" and all.

He stopped in front of the white portal.

Miranda. There would be two sides to Miranda when it came to Shepard's impending decision. One side would be furious at him for being so damn "reckless" and "selfless". But the other side would let Shepard do what he had to and support him, all the while looking at him with moist eyes. Which is how Shepard's eyes were starting to become at that moment.

Can you believe it? The great Commander Shepard was crying, he didn't care. He was going to miss his friends, and he couldn't help but wonder about what could have been if things were different. If none of this ever happened. That's probably why he was going to do what he did next.

_Thank you everyone. For everything._

He wiped his eyes and took one last look at the battle above between Shepard's friends and the Reapers.

_Forgive me Miranda._

He stepped through.

* * *

Everything was blurry. All that he could see was a bright white light, almost searing in nature. He felt as if he was sleeping for a very long time and was just now waking up, he heard voices and saw faces that seemed familiar... yet foreign. They flashed by him like a million moving pictures, pictures that looked like they came from a different life, a different world.

Finally he felt like and outside force was pulling him back to life. The pictures flew away from him as he fell from whatever state of being it was that he was in. He heard more voices but it sounded closer somehow then the other voices, almost as if they were right in front of him. Then in a flash, he "awoke".

"All systems online. Drift just under 1500 k."Commander Shepard looked at the pilot of SSV Normandy SR-1 whom he was standing behind, in the seat next to the pilot sat a fit black male with an army cut. To the right of Shepard stood a turian dressed in black and red armor,the turian had his arms crossed and wore a neutral look.

"1500 K, not bad. I'm sure Anderson will be pleased." The turian left after that nodding at Shepard on the way out, the pilot didn't look pleased as he shook his head.

"I swear that guy has a stick up his ass." The soldier next to the pilot turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Garrus has a pole up his ass because he said 'not bad'?"

The pilot almost looked offended.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom that's 'not bad'. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. That's incredible. Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard rolled his neck as he felt the urge to contribute to the conversation for the first time.

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs."

"So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on Jacob."

"Joker! Status report." yelled a voice over the cockpit's comms causing the pilot to sit up straight and stiffen.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." Joker tired his best to act as professional as he could causing Shepard to hide a small smile.

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." Captain Anderson said over the comm.

"Aye,aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Garrus is headed your way." warned Joker.

"He's already here Lieutenant." Jacob glared at Joker as the pilot closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." said Anderson as he signed off without a goodbye.

"You get that Commander?" asked Joker glancing back at Shepard.

"He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission." mused the commander as he walked away.

"Pff. Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me." Joker remarked as he went back to work pushing buttons on his console, Jacob smirked at the pilot.

"I can't possibly imagine why."

Shepard walked towards the comm room passing by multiple crew members who all gave him some form of acknowledgement whether it be a nod or a salute. The commander couldn't help but feel a strange sense of Deja Vu as he walked through the Normandy and reviewed his conversation with Joker and Jacob. Something felt different to him though, he couldn't just place what. He started to slow down as he approached the galaxy as he could hear the navigator talk to somebody on his comm.

" I'm telling you I just saw him. He marched on like he had a mission or something" the navigator said.

"He's a Spectre. They're always on a mission" a voice said over the comm.

"And we're getting dragged right along with him." retorted the navigator,Shepard slowly walked to a halt right in front of the navigator with a raised eyebrow.

"Relax Adams. You're going to give yourself an ulcer." said the voice over the comm.

"Whatever Pressley, don't say I didn't warn you." Adams then noticed Shepard's presence and stood up straight and saluted him.

"Congratulations Commander. Looks like we had a smooth run." The Commander nodded at him, Adams lowered his hand.

"You heading down to see the captain?" he asked with a nervous edge.

"Sounds like you don't trust our turian guest." Shepard pointed out but with a small smile, Adams looked slightly embarrassed in front of his superior.

"Sorry Commander, just having a chat with Pressley down at engineering. Didn't mean to cause any trouble."Adams relaxed his posture as he sighed.

"But you have to admit, something's odd about this mission. The whole crew feels it."

"You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?" questioned Shepard. Adams shrugged his shoulders as he waved his hand demonstratively.

"If all we're supposed to do is test the stealth system, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's Garrus.." Adams shook his head then he rubbed his forehead.

"Spectres are elite operatives. Top covert agents. Why send a Spectre-a turian Spectre-on a shakedown run. It doesn't make sense"

"You think the shakedown run's a cover?" asked Shepard as he crossed his arms.

"We're fully staffed, a skeleton crew would be cheaper. Less chance of security leaks, too. If it's not a cover up it's a waste of money."

"What are you thinking?" Shepard asked wanting his opinion.

"Don't know Commander. We're out here on false pretenses... I'm not a fan of being left in the dark" Adams answered truthfully.

"I'll see if I can get some answers when I see the captain." Shepard nodded at Adams as he walked away.

"Good luck Commander."

Shepard knew that the navigator had a point and he couldn't help but have some suspicions of his own. Sure he trusted the captain, but Garrus, he didn't really have an opinion on Garrus. He didn't seem like that bad of a person and he didn't seem to dislike humans like other turians the commander had encountered. But that wasn't enough for Shepard to trust him, not yet at least. He bumped into the doctor on the way and gave a polite nod at her before he entered the comm room. He was surprised to see Garrus waiting for him, he nodded at Shepard as he approached.

Well speak of the devil.

"Shepard... I was hoping you'd get here first... give us a chance to talk."

"Where's the captain? He said he'd meet me here?" asked Shepard.

"He's on his way." answered Garrus as he started to pace back and forth.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to Eden Prime. You been there before?" asked the Spectre.

"I've never been there." Shepard answered neutrally.

"But you've heard of it" Garrus said not asked.

"It's become something of a symbol for humans hasn't it."

"Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them." Garrus said as he stopped pacing.

"But how safe is it really?"

"Do you know how safe is it really?" asked Shepard.

"You're people are still newcomers Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place... is the alliance truly ready for this."

After he said that footsteps behind them caused Shepard to turn around and was greeted with the sight of Captain Anderson. He was dressed in formal officer attire, he was a middle aged caucasian male with slicked back brown hair. He also had a lit cigarette in his hand.

"I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

"This isn't a simple shakedown run." said Garrus. Shepard observed both men before turning his head towards the captain.

"I figured there was something you weren't telling us."

"We'e making a covert pick up on Eden Prime." Anderson paused as he took a drag out of his cigarette, he turned his head so the smoke wouldn't go into Shepard's face.

"That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"There must be a reason you didn't tell me this sir." Shepard asked respectfully.

"This comes down from the top Shepard, information strictly on a need to know basis." Anderson took another drag while Garrus shifted his weight onto his right leg into a leaning posture. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of a beacon..." He threw away his cigarette haphazardly looking at Shepard seriously.

"It was prothean..."

Shepard understood the severity and importance of Anderson's bombshell. Everything from the Citadel to the Mass Effect Relays came from prothean technology, the possibilities that could come from this beacon were endless.

"We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study." said Anderson who walked over to stand next to Garrus.

"This goes beyond just human interest. This could affect every species in council space." said Garrus.

"But the beacon isn't the only reason I'm here Shepard." The Spectre started to shift as he looked Shepard over as if he was inspecting him.

"Garrus wants to see you in action..." said Anderson noting the veiled confusion on the commander's face. "He's here to evaluate you."

"Guess that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around." joked Shepard, Garrus shrugged his shoulders somewhat playfully.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time." Shepard's eye darted over to Garrus who crossed his arms around his chest, "Humanity wants a bigger role shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council, the Spectres represent the council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks it shows how far the alliance has come."

"You held off an enemy assault during The Blitz single handedly, you showed not only courage but also incredible skill... that's why I put your name forward to be a Spectre." Garrus said surprising Shepard.

"Why would a turian want a human on the Spectres."

"I'm a bad turian Shepard." Garrus joked. "I see the potential humans have and from what I've seen so far you're one of the best. I still have to see more though."

"I assume this is good for the Alliance." Shepard said looking back at Anderson.

"Earth needs this Shepard... we're counting on you."

"We'll be going on ALOT of missions together Shepard." Garrus remarked.

"You're going to be in charge of the ground team. Get in, get the beacon and get out." said Anderson.

"Expecting trouble Captain?" asked Shepard.

"The Attican Traverse isn't exactly the friendliest place in the galaxy Commander. And the beacon could end up being a major game changer for a lot of races, especially those in the Terminus systems."

"Just give the word and we'll get it done Captain?" Shepard reassured Anderson causing him to nod.

"We should be getting close to Eden..."

"Captain! We got a problem!" cut in Joker's voice over the comm.

"What's wrong Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime sir, you better see this."

"Bring it up on screen."

A video popped up on the screen in front of them, it showed Alliance marines shooting at an unseen enemy. The camera shook from a nearby explosion presumably, a female marine in phoenix armor ran towards the camera and pushed it.

"Get down!" she yelled in a crisp australian accent. Another explosion rocked the camera, Shepard glanced at Anderson and Garrus whose eyes were fixed to the screen. The camera came back into focus showing a different marine.

"We are under attack experiencing heavy casualties! I repeat! Heavy casualties!" Yet another explosion made the marine flinch. "They came out of nowhere... it's the QUARIANS! We need-AHH!" The marine fell to the ground as he was shot by an enemy off screen, the camera fell showing the terrified expressions of the remaining marines as the transmission was cut showing static.

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all... just goes dead. There's nothing." The Captain rubbed his head as he leaned against the console in front of him.

"If the quarians are involved then this just got a whole lot more complicated. Status Report!"

"17 minutes out from Eden Prime Captain, no other Alliance ships in the area." reported Joker.

"Take us in Joker fast and quiet. Garrus! Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." The Spectre nodded as he turned to exit the comm room. Shepard thought he looked calm but he could tell the attack rattled him a bit. Anderson looked at Shepard occasionally looking back at the screen.

"Tell Taylor, Hadley, and Mathews to suit up Commander. You're going in."

Shepard nodded at his superior before looking back at the screen himself. He had that feeling of Deja Vu again but this time it was accompanied with the feeling that something about this was wrong. It wasn't even the attack itself that made him feel this way, something just didn't feel right.

* * *

Shepard met Jacob, Hadley and Mathews in the hangar, Hadley and Mathews were already fully armored with their helmets on while Jacob had on his onyx armor and like Shepard had his helmet tucked under his arm. He nodded at Shepard as he joined them.

"Commander." said Jacob as the three saluted him, Shepard nodded at all of them.

"What's going on Commander? I'm itching for some real action" Matthews asked barely able to contain his excitement, Hadley snorted at him.

"'Real action' usually ends up with you being patched up in the infirmary by Chakwas, Matthews."

"You need to calm down Corporal." Shepard said looking at Matthews. "A good soldier stays cool even under fire."

"Sorry Commander." the corporal apologized as his shoulders sagged. " But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before."

"Just treat this like every other assignment you you've had and everything will work out."

"Easy for you to say." Hadley remarked. "You proved yourself during The Blitz. Everybody knows what you can do."

"Hey show some respect Hadley." warned Jacob, Hadley put his hands up submissively.

"Just saying. Didn't mean anything by it Commander." Shepard looked at him once over before looking back at Matthews.

"You're young Corporal, you have a long career ahead of you. Don't do something stupid to mess it up."

"Don't worry sir. I'm not going to screw this up." said Matthews, Jacob nodded at the commander in approval.

"What's going on anyway Commander?" he asked.

"There's been a change in plans." Shepard answered looking at Jacob. "The Quarians are attacking Eden Prime." This shocked Jacob and Shepard could tell by the look on his face.

"The Quarians! But they haven't been seen outside their home system in 300 years." He stopped and saluted when Anderson walked into the hangar, Shepard and the others quickly followed suit as they saluted. Anderson nodded at them.

"Your teams the muscle, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors Captain?" Jacob asked as he put his helmet on.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's you're top priority."

'Approaching drop point one." Joker said over the intercom, Matthews turned his head and saw Garrus walk up to them with an avenger sniper rifle.

"Garrus? You're coming with us?"

Garrus looked through the scope of his rifle inspecting it and loaded it with a thermal clip. "What expecting me to say I work faster alone? Spectres can be team players too you know."

Shepard smiled to himself at the turian's comments, there was a certain unique feeling of familiarity with him that reassured the commander. "We got your back Garrus." Shepard said, the Spectre nodded at him appreciatively.

"The mission's your's now Commander. Good luck!" Anderson said as he took out another cigarette and lighted it, Shepard turned towards his squad.

"Ok let's go kick some ass." Garrus laughed loudly as he walked up next to the commander while the rest of their squad grabbed their weapons.

"Shepard, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Shepard couldn't help but grin as he put his own helmet on.

"Move out!".

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well there's the first chapter, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life and this story is the biggest project I have ever attempted during my time on fanfiction. This also my first Mass Effect fic but as I hope you can say I have a good amount of knowledge about the game and it's universe. That being said moving forward with this story you can throw most of what you know about Mass Effect out the window. Jacob switched places with Kaiden and Garrus is a Spectre! The more controversial changes are definitely the quarians attacking Eden Prime and Anderson's look and mannerisms. If you can't tell who he's supposed to be I won't ruin it for you but if you do know let me know in the comments.

Anyway there are tons of more changes I made in this parallel universe some are obvious some aren't but all will be revealed within the flow of the story. Now here's my little disclaimer: this story is a sort of re-imagining of the Mass Effect and I am not ashamed to say it is heavily inspired by LuxDragon's masterpiece "The Fight for the Lost" if you live under a rock and haven't read that be sure to go and do so.

Obviously there are lines from the video games in this as well as a line from the film American Beauty.

Anyway please, please, please read and review and tell me what you think of the story and whether I should continue it or not.

Thanks everyone.


End file.
